Take Me Back
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain langsung memutuskan hubungan percintaan mereka. Namun ketika akhirnya ia mengetahui kebenarannya, bisakah ia meminta Jongin untuk kembali kepadanya ? Kaihun. Oneshoot. Yaoi. HAPPY KAIHUN DAY. #MERRY94DAYEVE #HAPPY94sDAY


Take Me Back

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Happy KaiHun Day...

Ini ff untuk semua kaihun hardshipper .

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya sisa menghitung hari lagi bagi Sehun untuk merayakan hari jadinya yang kedua tahun bersama kekasih tampannya, Kim Jongin. Sehun tentu saja sangat antusias menanti hari itu tiba, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah berupa tiket perjalanan mereka ke Maldive. Ya, Sehun ingin mengajak kekasih tampannya untuk berlibur bersamanya. Sudah sangat lama rasanya ia dan kekasihnya tidak melakukan liburan bersama. Terhitung sudah enam bulan semenjak Jongin mengambil kerja paruh waktunya sebagai guru menari di salah satu studio yang dikelola sahabatnya.

Namun sepertinya berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang tengah berbunga-bunga, Jongin justru terlihat gelisah dan tak sabaran.

"Hai, Jongin maaf menunggu lama," Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kelasku baru saja selesai."

"Ya, cepatlah Sehun, aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi."

Senyum ceria Sehun memudar, berganti dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah datar. "Memang kau mau kemana Jongin? Bukankah kelasmu juga sudah selesai dan seingatku hari ini bukan jadwalmu untuk mengajar."

"Memang," Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membawa kekasihnya untuk berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Taemin untuk pergi melihat penampilan perdananya di atas panggung hari ini."

Sehun merengut, "Tapi kau sudah janji untuk menemaniku makan malam hari ini."

"Maaf Sehun, kau pergi dengan Baekhyun saja, ok? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini."

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Memang seberapa penting sih acara Taemin itu bagimu?"

"Sangat penting," sahut Jongin cepat. "Karena ini adalah impian terbesarnya untuk bisa menari di atas pentas dan sebagai sahabat aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama mendukungnya.

Sehun menunduk, "Apa dia lebih penting bagimu dibanding aku, Jongin?"

"Ayolah Sehun," Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat. "Kau juga penting bagiku, tapi ku mohon kali ini kau mengertilah, Taemin sahabatku dan saat ini dia sedang membutuhkan dukunganku."

Sehun tersenyum hambar, ini kesekian kalinya Jongin mengatakan hal yang sama dengan alasan yang sama. Memohon pengertian darinya? Sampai kapan Sehun akan terus mengalah dari lelaki yang tak pernah membiarkan dirinya bisa berdua dengan Jongin itu?

"Baiklah, tapi nanti biarkan aku menjemputmu." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan untuk kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehunie." Jongin memajukan wajahnya, dan ia mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut.

"Jam berapa acaranya selesai, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Kau tak perlu datang Sehunie, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Dan di antar oleh Taemin? Sehun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku akan tetap menjemputmu Jongina, kalau kau menolak maka aku tak akan mengijinkan kamu pergi."

"Datang saja pukul sebelas, saat itu acaranya sudah selesai."

Sehun mengangguk, "Berikan alamatnya padaku dan tunggu aku nanti di sana."

Jongin menyebutkan alamatnya, lalu sekali lagi mencium kening Sehun. "Aku harus pergi, Ravi sudah menungguku, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan pada Jongin kalau ia tidak membawa mobilnya hari ini, tapi melihat kegelisahan Jongin di tambah lelaki tampan itu yang terus terusan menatap kearah jam tangannya membuat Sehun tak tega untuk mengatakan hal itu. "Pergilah Jongina, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, tangannya mengelus lengan Sehun sekilas sebelum berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Sehun, tanpa menyadari perubahan di wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah murung.

"Ditinggal pangeranmu lagi Sehunie?"

Sehun refleks menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sahabatnya tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Begitulah," Sahut Sehun dengan nada lemah. "Jongin selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Sibuk apanya," Baekhyun mendengus. "Kalau yang kau maksud sibuk berduaan dengan Taemin, mungkin iya."

Sehun hanya diam, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku heran Sehuna, kenapa kau masih mau bertahan dengan Jongin, padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia selalu menomorsatukan Taemin dari pada dirimu. Sebenarnya ada apa sih di antara keduanya," Baekhyun menatap ke arah Jongin yang sudah menghilang di belokan jalan. "Aku jadi curiga kalau status mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

"Jongin tidak mungkin selingkuh dariku," bantah Sehun.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin Sehuna? Dia bahkan selalu melewatkan acara kencan kalian, bahkan aku ragu kalau dia ingat akan ulang tahun kalian yang kedua minggu ini."

Sehun kembali diam.

"Putuskan saja dia Sehuna, aku benci dengan orang yang selalu memohon pengertian dari kekasihnya tapi dirinya sendiri justru sama sekali terhadap kekasihnya."

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya, Baekkie. Dan aku tidak siap untuk berpisah dengannya."

"Mengertilah Sehunie, ini jalan terbaik untuk dirimu. Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau akan terus menahan rasa sakit hatimu karena perlakukan Jongin. Ingatlah seberapa sering Jongin membatalkan acara kencan kalian demi Taemin. Ingat juga seberapa banyak waktunya yang ia habiskan denganmu, itu tidak lebih dari 35% dibandingkan waktu yang Jongin habiskan bersama dengan Taemin. Kau kekasihnya, tapi ia lebih mementingkan orang yang katanya hanyalah sekedar sahabatnya itu. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu Sehuna? Kau hanyalah sebuah status bagi Jongin."

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya yang murung, tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. "Aku... aku akan mempertimbangkannya, Baekkie."

Baekhyun merangkul Sehun dengan lembut, "Maaf Sehuna, aku mengatakan hal ini bukan karena ingin menyakitimu, aku hanya tidak ingin kalau kau terus-terusan di sakiti oleh Jongin."

"Aku mengerti Baekkie, hanya saja aku tak bisa dengan mudah memutuskan Jongin, kau tahu bukan kalau aku sangat mencintainya."

"Perlahan Sehuna, dan aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja setelahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam ketika akhirnya Jongin bersama Taemin berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar dari gedung tempat Taemin tampil untuk menari tadi.

"Kau hari ini pulang bersamaku kan Jongin?"

Taemin memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah berbalas pesan dengan orang yang ia yakini sebagai Sehun itu.

"Maaf Tae, Sehun sudah berjanji akan menjemputku disini."

Wajah ceria Taemin berubah menjadi mendung saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Ayolah Jongin, aku kan ingin merayakan keberhasilanku hari ini denganmu, kau bilang saja pada Sehun kalau kau tak bisa bersamanya malam ini."

"Sekali lagi maaf, tapi aku tak bisa membatalkan janjiku hari ini dengan Sehun."

"Kau tak mau melakukannya demi sahabatmu ini?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah cemberut. "Sahabat macam apa kau ini, bukankah dulu saat kau ingin berpacaran dengan Sehun, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengabaikanku."

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, hanya saja aku sudah terlalu banyak membatalkan janjiku dengan Sehun demi dirimu. Aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih lagi."

"Jahatnya, kau bilang seperti itu seolah aku tidak sedih saja."

"Tae..."

"Oke, oke. Kau boleh pulang bersamanya hari ini, tapi berjanjilah kalau besok kau akan merayakan keberhasilanku malam ini. Datanglah besok ke apartementku, aku menunggumu."

Jongin mengangguk.

Taemin tersenyum lebar melihat itu, "Lihatlah Jongin, aku sahabat yang pengertian bukan berbeda dengan kekasihmu itu."

"Sehunie, juga pengertian kok."

Wajah Taemin kembali cemberut, ia maju selangkah menghalangi jalan Jongin, tangannya yang kurus melingkari leher jenjang Jongin. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Cup

Mata Jongin melebar saat Taemin dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, secara refleks Jongin mendorong tubuh Taemin dengan kasar. Ia marah sekaligus juga khawatir ada yang melihat saat Taemin melakukan hal itu.

Dan sayangnya saat itu, ada sepasang mata yang melihat dan kini tengah menatap ke arah keduanya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Jongin.."

"Sehun," Jongin terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Dengan langkah cepat Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun dan memegang tangannya dengan erat. "Ini tidak seperti yang kamu kira."

Sehun melirik tangannya yang di pegang oleh Jongin. "Apa yang tidak seperti aku kira Jongina ? Apa tentang aku yang mengira kalau kau dan dia hanya berteman tapi nyatanya lebih dari itu?"

"Aku dan Taemin hanya bersahabat."

Sehun melepaskan dengan paksa tangannya yang dipegang Jongin. "Teman tidak akan berciuman dibibir Jongina."

"Percaya padaku, itu tadi hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan."

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, "Semua bisa saja berawal dari ketidak sengajaan Jongina."

"Sehuna, ku mohon mengertilah. Aku tidak mencintai Taemin, aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Cinta?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa basah. "Kalau kau cinta padaku kau tidak akan pernah mengabaikan aku hanya demi orang yang kau bilang hanyalah seorang sahabat, Jongina. Selama ini aku selalu mencoba mengerti tentang dirimu, tapi sekarang... setelah apa yang kulihat tadi... kurasa aku tidak bisa lagi percaya padamu."

"Sehun..." raut wajah Jongin begitu kusut begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu."

"Aku sudah lelah, Jongina. Kau selalu meminta pengertian dariku, tapi pernahkah kau juga mencoba untuk mengerti tentang diriku. Aku kekasihmu tapi kau selalu mengabaikan diriku."

"Sehun, maaf." Perasaan bersalah menghampiri Jongin. Ini semua salahnya, yang tidak memerhatikan perasaan Sehun, selama ini ia berpikir kalau semuanya baik-baik saja karena Sehun juga hampir tak pernah protes dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Jongin harus lebih banyak belajar untuk mengerti tentang semua hal yang tidak akan menyakiti kekasihnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lelah Jongina, aku ingin mundur dari hidupmu sekarang."

"Sehun..."

"Kau bisa bebas sekarang bersama Taemin tanpa ada penghalang lagi."

"Sehun, apa yang kau katakan? Tolong jangan katakan apapun yang hasilnya hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua."

"Terserah apapun yang kau katakan, hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini. Jangan mencoba untuk menghubungi atau menemuiku lagi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sehun berbalik dan berlari menjauh tak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

Sehun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, sepertinya keputusannya untuk berpisah dari Jongin adalah keputusan yang tepat, Jongin bahkan tidak mengejarnya ataupun mengatakan sesuatu untuk menahan kepergiannya. Sesaat setelah tiba di parkiran, Sehun baru teringat kalau tadi kekasih Baekhyun menitipkan buku milik Jongin kepadanya.

Sehun mengambil buku itu dari dalam mobilnya dan bergegas kembali ke tempat Jongin dan Taemin berada, namun saat sudah dekat dengan tempat mereka, ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang bertengkar. Itu suara Jongin dan Taemin. Sehun memelankan langkahnya dan perlahan merapat ke salah satu tiang yang ada di dekat tempat itu, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Taemin? Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Maaf Jongina, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja katamu ?"

"Baiklah, aku mengaku, aku memang sengaja melakukannya."

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara dan terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu. Kau tahu bukan aku sudah punya kekasih, apa kau pikir sebagai sahabat kau pantas melakukan hal itu ?"

"Sahabat... sahabat ... sahabat... kapan kau akan menganggapku lebih dari itu, Kim Jongin?"

"Apa maksudmu, bukankah kita memang bersahabat?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Aku menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat Jongin. Aku mencintaimu, tidakkah kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama Jongina, kau juga mencintaiku kan. Buktinya kau lebih mementingkan aku dibanding Sehun. Aku lega kau sudah putus dengannya, itu artinya kita bisa bebas untuk bersama sekarang."

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Sehun, saat ia mendengar ucapan Taemin. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke tiang di belakangnya. Tak seharusnya ia berada disini dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa ini artinya semua yang kau lakukan padaku adalah sebuah kesengajaan?" nada suara Jongin terdengar begitu dingin. "Kau sengaja membuat seribu satu alasan agar aku menjauh dari kekasihku?"

Hening tak ada suara yang terdengar dari mulut Taemin.

"Betapa bodohnya aku yang selama ini mempercayaimu sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku bahkan mengabaikan kekasihku sendiri karena janji bodoh yang mengatas namakan persahabatan kita. Janji yang harusnya tidak pernah aku penuhi, aku bahkan harus berpisah dari kekasihku karenamu."

"Jongin, maaf, aku..."

"Jawab dengan jujur, apa kau tadi melihat kedatangan Sehun hingga kau nekad menciumku?"

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa menjawabnya karena jawabannya adalah ya?"

"Maaf..."

"Maafmu tidak akan mengubah apapun, Sehun tetap akan membenciku. Ia bahkan mengira kalau aku selingkuh denganmu."

"Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku hanya mencintai Sehun. Setiap hari, saat bersamamu, aku bahkan selalu mengatakan kalau aku mencintai Sehun. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Ah, apa sekarang kau masih bisa ku anggap sebagai teman?"

"Jongin..."

"Seorang teman tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan temannya sendiri. Mulai sekarang kau bukan sahabatku lagi."

"Jongin, maaf..."

"Aku mungkin bisa memaafkanmu, tapi apakah itu cukup ? kau telah membuatku terpisah dengan Sehun, sekarang kau pun juga harus merasakan hal yang sama, persahabatan kita berakhir disini."

Sehun menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya. Matanya basah, dan setitik rasa penyesalan tumbuh dihatinya. Jongin masih mencintainya, Jongin mungkin salah, tapi itu semua bukan sepenuhny salahnya. Harusnya Sehun tidak buru-buru memutuskan hubungan mereka. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin dulu sebelum mengatakan hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hubungannya dengan Jongin sudah berakhir dan sekarang Sehun hanya berharap suatu hari nanti Jongin akan kembali kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat begitu uring-uringan di kamarnya. Malam ini seharusnya adalah malam yang membahagiakan untuknya dan Jongin, karena ini adalah malam anniversary kedua hubungan mereka seandainya saja mereka tidak putus beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mengingat hal itu, Sehun kembali murung. Jongin sama sekali tidak menghubunginya ataupun mencoba menemuinya lagi. Ini memang salahnya sih yang meminta agar tidak dihubungi lagi saat memutuskan Jongin.

Saat ini sudah pukul sebelas malam lewat sedikit, dan mata Sehun masih terlalu enggan untuk menutup. Ia ingin keluar dari rumah dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks, tapi mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tidak berada dirumah dan ditambah fakta dirinya yang terlalu penakut untuk pergi sendirian, membuat Sehun mengurungkan dirinya untuk keluar rumah. Ia lebih memilih tiduran di ranjang sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Menunggu kantuk datang menyapanya.

Namun hingga beberapa menit berlalu, rasa kantuk itu tak kunjung datang. Dan mata Sehun malah semakin terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara motor yang berhenti di dekat rumahnya. Sepertinya itu datang dari arah rumah tetangganya. Sehun mencoba memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun lagi lagi usahanya untuk tidur kembali gagal, ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan kini sedang berjalan di atas tangga menuju lantai dua tempatnya berada. Sehun spontan duduk dan memeluk bonekanya dengan erat. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Siapa yang datang, apa itu orang tuanya? Tapi bukankah mereka sedang berada diluar kota ?

Sehun beringsut mundur kebelakang dan bersandar di kepala ranjang saat pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. "Eomma, kenapa kem..." ucapan Sehun terhenti. Itu bukan ibunya, tapi orang yang diam-diam ia rindukan saat ini, Kim Jongin. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?"

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, menutup pintu perlahan, sebelum berbalik menghadap Sehun sambil memamerkan kunci di tangannya. "Eomma dan appa Oh menitipkan ini padaku, mereka memintaku untuk menemanimu di sini."

Sehun mendengus, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan seberapa akrabnya orangtuanya dengan Jongin, orang tuanya bahkan sangat mempercayai Jongin untuk menjaga dirinya. "Aku laki-laki, Jongin. Aku tak perlu siapapun untuk menemaniku. Aku bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri."

"Aku tahu," Jongin melangkah dengan santai ke arah Sehun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kau memang bukan perempuan, kau bahkan memiliki benda yang sama denganku."

"Nah, karena kau sudah mengerti akan hal itu, sekarang bisakah kau pulang saja?" rasanya tidak menyenangkan jika harus menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mantan kekasihmu sendiri di dalam kamar yang sepi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan, aku tak ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Jongin..."

"Kau mungkin bisa mengatakan kalau kau bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Tapi terkadang seseorang tak bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar saat sendiri, karena itu Sehun. Aku ada disini bersamamu. Izinkan aku menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu membantumu dan melindungimu, melebihi dari apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Mungkin saja kalau Sehun tidak akan status dirinya dan Jongin, saat ini ia pasti sudah blushing parah. Kata-kata Jongin benar-benar bisa membuat hatinya meleleh saat itu juga.

"Kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi Jongin."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Sesaat terjadi keheningan.

"Bagaimana kabar Taemin?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya?"

"Kenapa aku harus berhubungan dengannya? Dia bukanlah kekasihku, Sehun."

"Tapi kau berciuman dengannya, seorang sahabat tidak akan saling mencium seperti itu Jongin."

"Aku tidak menciumnya Sehun, dia yang melakukannya. Dan dia sengaja melakukan hal itu karena ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku saat itu hanya salah paham?"

"Ya."

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam pada Jongin. "Kalau itu memang benar hanyalah kesalah pahaman kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Percuma saja."

"Apa?"

"Percuma aku katakan padamu, kau pasti tidak akan mempercayaiku. Dan secinta apapun aku padamu Sehun, aku tak bisa bersamamu saat kau tak bisa mempercayaiku."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Kalau kau datang ke kamarku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu, keluarlah Jongin. Kalau kau tak mau pulang, kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelah yang kosong."

"Sayangnya aku masih ingin disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau ada disini, Sehun."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Perasaan bersalah kembali datang, kenapa ia dengan cepat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin, kalau pada akhirnya ia mengetahui bagaimana perhatian dan cintanya Jongin kepadanya. Jongin mungkin salah karena sempat mengabaikan dirinya, tapi Sehun tahu, kalau itu hanyalah karena Jongin yang tidak mengetahui tentnag niat jahat Taemin.

"Jongin..." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Hmm."

"Please..." Jeda sejenak. "...take me back."

"Kau yakin?" Jongin melirik jam tangannya sejenak. Sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Umm, aku rasa aku telah salah mengambil keputusan saat itu."

"Tidak kah kau ingin berpikir ulang, aku takut kalau kau akan berubah pikiran lagi setelah ini."

"Tidak."

Masih ada sisa lima menit lagi sebelum hari berganti, dan Jongin segera naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Kau tahu Sehun, akan ada jalan yang panjang dan juga terjal yang mungkin nantinya akan kita lalui jika kita bersama. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilewati, kalau salah satu dari kita kehilangan kepercayaan itu lagi, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Karena itu, aku ingin agar kau benar-benar yakin, sebelum aku menangkapmu kembali dan mengikatmu untuk selalu berada disisiku."

"Asal itu bersamamu, aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya Jongin. Mungkin aku memang pernah meragukanmu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, aku sepenuhnya percaya pada dirimu."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam, jadi ia langsung menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Dulu, aku pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu, dan sekarang aku akan mengulang kata-kataku itu lagi. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai nantinya kau benar-benar yakin kalau perasaanku tulus untukmu. I love you Sehuna..."

"Love you too, Jongina..."

Jongin memiringkan wajahnya dan bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir Sehun dan melumatnya pelan. "Happy anniversary, Sehuna."

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Sehun setengah berbisik.

"Tentu, aku selalu mengingatnya."

"Tapi bukankah ini baru awal hubungan kita yang baru?"

Satu tangan Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Tidak Sehuna, ini bukanlah awal dari hubungan kita, tapi lanjutan dari perjalanan cinta yang telah kita jalani."

Sehun tersenyum, "Tapi sayang kita tak bisa merayakannya seperti tahun kemarin."

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan, aku bawa motorku kemari."

"Dari pada jalan-jalan, aku lebih ingin menikmati waktuku bersamamu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu ayo ke balkon." Jongin menurunkan tubuh Sehun dari pangkuannya, lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang, menggendong Sehun dan membawanya ke balkon.

"Jongin, turunkan aku. Aku berat."

"Kalau kau berat dan aku tak kuat mengangkatmu, pasti tak akan ku lakukan Sehuna." Jongin mendudukkan tubuh Sehun di atas kursi. "Tunggu sebentar di sini."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengambil selimut, udaranya cukup dingin, aku tak ingin salah satu dari kita masuk angin." Jongin beranjak kembali ke dalam kamar dan tak lama kemudian Ia sudah kembali dengan membawa selimut dan sebatang coklat di tangannya.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk berdiri dan dirinya menggantikan posisi duduk Sehun di atas kursi. "Duduklah disini," Jongin menepuk pahanya dan membiarkan Sehun duduk dipangkuannya.

Dengan Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, membuat Sehun merasa hangat dan terlindungi. "Kurasa aku bisa berada disini lebih lama bersamamu."

"Tidak takut masuk angin?"

"Umurmu berapa sih Jongin, kau sepertinya takut sekali masuk angin," omel Sehun.

"Umurku?" Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Yang jelas di umurku yang sekarang, aku sudah siap untuk menikah denganmu."

"Jongin, bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan, kalau aku belum siap untuk menikah denganmu dalam waktu dekat, aku ingin kuliahku selesai dulu agar aku bisa fokus mengurusmu dan juga anak-anak kita kelak."

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku mengerti Sehuna..."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil cokelat yang tadi ia letakkan di meja samping tempat duduk mereka. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka bungkus cokelat itu. "Aku akan selalu menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menikah denganku. Saranghae..." Jongin menggigit salah satu ujung cokelat itu dan memiringkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun yang menoleh ke belakang hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum balas menggigit ujung cokelat yang lain. Perlahan keduanya memakan cokelat itu, hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Jongin melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Di bawah cahaya lampu yang temaram dan langit yang bertabur bintang dan juga angin yang bertiup tak terlalu kencang, Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Jongin, kakinya membelit pinggang Jongin dengan erat dan tangannya melingkar dengan manisnya di leher Jongin.

Sehun tak perlu kejutan kencan yang romantis, cukup dengan disini bersama Jongin dan berbagi kehangatan serta ciuman yang manis, itu sudah membuatnya begitu bahagia. Apa yang telah Jongin lakukan kali ini, makin membuatnya yakin betapa tulusnya Jongin mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin... dan terima kasih selalu berada disampingku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

Happy KaiHun Day...

Moga KaiHun selalu terus bersama n nambah momen yang manis-manis juga.

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
